


Surprising Revelations Part 4b

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Surprising Revelations [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Date, First Time, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashir invites Garak to dinner and a holosuite thermae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Revelations Part 4b

ulian stopped the teasing movement. He remained still until he had Elim’s full attention. The ridged face looked at him questioningly.

“I’ve heard that Cardassian males orgasm more than once in a session, that they have excellent stamina. Is that true?”

“Yes, I’ll have to orgasm at least three or four times before my penis will be able to refold. And, I’m led to believe that many Cardassians couple multiple times, equaling nine to twelve orgasms.”

Julian stared in amazement at the words he had just heard. He’d heard the rumors, but thought they were exaggerations. He wondered if he was ready for this.

“I expect, however,” Elim added, “that it’s an exaggeration. Probably two couplings is a more accurate claim.”

Julian sighed silently to himself. He would probably be able to handle a similar number of orgasms, thanks to his enhancements. He wouldn’t manage three or four orgasms each time, but that didn’t matter.

Julian reached out and began to stroke the facial ridges. The scales were softer to the touch than he’d expected. All of Elim’s scales felt velvety. Elim made that low growling hum again.

“Are you concerned? I’ve heard, though I hardly trust the source, that human males can’t have multiple orgasms.”

Elim began to stroke Julian’s smooth face. He ran his thumb along where the ocular ridge would be on a Cardassian. Julian seemed to enjoy the touch, but it didn’t appear to cause the same type of pleasure that he experienced.

“I’ll admit that twelve sounded rather daunting. And, generally yes. Human males can’t have multiple orgasms. They can copulate more than once, but there’s a refractory period, usually half an hour or more.”

Elim moved his explorations downward. He stroked the neck along the line that would be neck ridges. This did seem to cause a little sensation of pleasure. He moved further down to the chest. The area over the sternum wasn’t very sensitive. The nipples it seemed were what really got Julian squirming with delight. He made teasing circles around them, but didn’t touch the darker skin.

“Usually?”

He sighed with pleasure before answering. “Well, some males are capable of multiple orgasm, or have a very short refractory period.”

Julian let Elim explore his body. He stroked and touched Elim lightly in turn, but not enough to completely distract him. He would save that for later.

“And, you are of the second sort, I suppose.”

“Yes. My enhancements have caused an extremely short refractory period. So much so that it seems like I’m capable of multiple orgasm.”

Julian groaned. For a man that had never had sex before, Garak was an amazing tease. I’ll be in trouble once he’s gained a little experience. He decided to return the favor.

Elim smiled at the reaction he was able to provoke in Julian. Apparently this was a task that he would be able to learn easily. He was about to move his hands down to explore other areas, without ever touching the most sensitive areas of the chest, when his mind went blank.

All his existence was focused on the exquisite pleasure radiating from his left neck ridge. Julian’s warm hot mouth was caressing the sensitive area. He pushed his head back as hard as he could against the pillow closing his eyes. He’d never felt anything so wonderful. It was overwhelming. He moaned loudly.

“Julian!”

Slowly the intensity lessened. Julian was now tending to the neck ridge more gently. There were soft loving kisses being applied. And, for the first time he realized that Julian’s hand was massaging his right neck ridge.

A hand replaced the sensation of the light kisses. Elim was disappointed to have the mouth stop caressing him. But, the hand was causing pleasurable sensations that lightened the loss.

“So, you liked that.” Julian stated mischievously.

Elim didn’t have a chance to answer. He was once again plunged into a thoughtless state. His right neck ridge was now receiving the oral caresses. He began a low growling hum of satisfaction.

He rubbed Julian’s back firmly with his own hands almost unconsciously. Julian hummed lightly in approval. The sensation created by the hum caused Elim to wiggle. The motion sent waves of heat through both men’s bodies as their sensitized erections rubbed together.

“Julian,” Elim struggled to form coherent words, “much more... I’ll”

Elim started thrusting his hips. He could no longer fight the desire. Julian reached down and stilled the motion with his hands. He lightly kissed the engorged neck ridge. He hadn’t guessed just how sensitive they were. It was a delightful discovery.

“Not, yet. I want to be stimulating your magnificent penis for your first orgasm tonight.” Julian paused in his ministrations.

“I’ll try,” Elim replied while attempting to collect his senses, “to…”

“It’s okay. I know that most people have trouble controlling themselves the first time.”

He kissed down the center of Elim’s throat. As his lips touched the clavicles, Elim inhaled sharply. Julian continued to move down, reaching the top of the inverted teardrop on Elim’s chest.

“Oh, Julian.” Elim breathed out quietly.

The voice was full of emotion. Julian glanced up to see a blissfully happy and relaxed look on Elim’s face. The man’s eyes were closed. He knew that the kissing of the breastplate ridge was significant in Cardassian society. It was only done by someone that cared deeply for the other. It was a promise of sorts; a declaration of an intimate bond of caring and love.

Julian shifted back up so that he could embrace the man below him firmly. Elim was about to speak, his eyes still closed tight. Julian spoke before Elim could get his question asked.

“And, I mean it.” He said quietly yet firmly into the ridged ear.

Elim returned the hug fiercely. He was at a complete loss, overwhelmed. He didn’t know how to express all that he was feeling at that moment.

“How can I show you?” He asked the man above him.

“There’s nothing similar in my culture.” Julian answered.

In response to the words, Elim shifted. He managed to roll them both onto their sides without loosening the embrace. He then carefully rolled them so that Julian was on his back with Elim above him making sure not to put all his weight onto Julian.

Elim finally released his hold on Julian and lift himself slightly up. Julian was silent, understanding that this moment was very important to the man to which he had just declared his love.

Elim stroked the golden face lightly and then ran his fingertips down to the center of the human chest. He traced out the teardrop shape there a few times. Finally, he leaned down a kissed Julian in the center of the imaginary shape.

He held his lips against Julian’s chest for a long moment. He let the enormity of his choice sink down upon him. He’d never had anyone that he would even consider doing this for before Julian. Now, he had expressed a love that he hadn’t realized he was capable of feeling before the events of this evening.

After giving Elim a few moments of thought, Julian put his arms back around the man and pulled him forward. They kissed. It was a long, gentle kiss that said what words could not at that moment. They released the kiss, both a little unsure how to proceed.

“And, I know you mean it.” Julian emphasized know.

That broke the intensity of the moment beautifully. Elim smiled at him. Julian smiled back. They both knew what the other was thinking at that moment: Naïve idealism and you love every bit of it. Neither of them spoke the words. They just continued to smile at each other knowingly.

Finally, Julian pushed Elim playfully on the arm. “Roll over. I’m the one teaching you. Remember?”

Elim did as Julian said. They were both still smiling jovially. When had he ever smiled like fool in this way before, Elim wondered. It didn’t really matter. He’d never felt this way before, and he planned to enjoy every bit of these new experiences and sensations.

“Don’t get too used to the power.” He teased the young man beside him.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Julian replied in a similarly teasing manner. “Now, where was I?”

He rubbed Elim’s chest with one hand. Slowly moving towards one of the charcoal colored nipples. The deep breathing from his partner was enough to tell Julian that Cardassians enjoyed this quite as much as humans. Finally, he ran a finger around the nipple before pinching it slightly. Elim made throaty noise of approval. The nipple became erect with a little more teasing and rubbing.

Elim for his part was exploring the smooth, round cheeks of Julian’s backside. He squeezed the taut mounds. He ran one hand around the hip and followed the crease to the base of Julian’s shaft. However, he hesitated, unsure whether to touch it or not.

“Julian, may I touch you?” He breathed out.

“Yes,” was Julian’s simple reply.

Elim explored tentatively. He brushed the area around the shaft with his fingertips. When he brushed the topmost expanse of the curiously exposed testicles, Julian moaned loudly. Elim explored this area more thoroughly. He applied a firmer touch and rubbed in tiny circles.

“That’s very…” he moaned, “wonderful… now, but be gentle with them.”

Elim nodded his understanding. He moved his hand downward and under the soft mass so that he was cupping Julian. He squeezed lightly. Julian barely contained his wiggling. Elim decided that he would have to explore the area more in future.

Very slowly and hesitantly, he moved to grip the firm, dark cock. He gripped it very lightly at first, and ran his hand up it once. Julian hissed. Elim wasn’t sure what to think of this reaction. He gripped the base again, this time firmer and stroked the shaft upward again. Julian moaned with a mixture of delight and longing; the touches were so soft.

Julian decided to move the action forward. He rolled them both over, so that he was once again on top of Elim with his elbows holding him slightly off of the grey, ridged chest. He used his hands to stimulate both nipples simultaneously. He watched Elim’s reactions for a moment before dipping his head forward and tracing the outline of the teardrop with his tongue. Elim bucked wildly. The sensations were more intense than anything Julian had done so far. He thought that he might orgasm from that alone.

Julian paused and allowed the man below him to catch his breath and calm down a bit. He made a note to remember that one, aware that he had nearly caused the man below him to orgasm. He decided to stop teasing.

“Can I pleasure you orally?”

Elim looked at him for a second trying to understand the question.

“Do you mean taking my penis into your mouth?”

Elim wasn’t sure what he thought about this. Part of his mind found it appealing, the other wasn’t sure about the idea at all. He struggled for a moment before deciding to trust Julian.

“Yes.”

Julian didn’t immediately touch Elim’s erection. First he reached up and stroked Elim’s body from his neck ridges, down his chest and stomach, over the top of his thighs to knees, and back up the inside of both thighs. Elim moaned with pleasure. Julian positioned himself, while stroking Elim’s body, so that he could easily take the swollen form into his mouth. He grasped the base of Elim’s erection gently with one hand.

As Julian did this, Elim jerked. The reaction was partly because of the sudden touch on such a sensitive area, but Julian could tell that it also came from nerves. He removed his hand and sat up.

“You’re not ready for this yet. I have a better idea.” Julian smiled reassuringly.

“But, it’s what you wan…” Elim was interrupted.

“Later. We’ll do that later, when you’re ready to enjoy it.” Julian moved around beside Elim. “I want you to enjoy this.”

“What are you going to do then?” Elim asked with a mixture of curiosity and slight concern.

“What are we going to do?” Julian correct. “I just need to get some lubricant.”

Julian was searching around in the drawer of his nightstand. He found what he was looking for and turned his focus back to Elim. He handed the small tube to his friend. It was a colorless, odor-free, water-based lubricate.

“Will this be okay for you?” Julian asked. “I don’t want to use anything that will bother your skin.”

Elim opened the container and looked at the lubricant. He smelled it cautiously. Then, he dabbed a small amount onto a finger. He rubbed the stuff between his finger and thumb. Finally, he carefully rubbed some onto his penis. Julian enjoyed watching his investigations.

“It will be fine.” He decided.

“Good. Now sit up, so I can get behind you.” Julian took the lube and motion for Elim to move.

“What are you… we going to do?” Garak asked again.

“Something that will help you get comfortable.” Julian answered as he moved around behind Elim.

Julian sat behind Elim. He stretched one leg out to either side of the man. Cool, grey legs nudged warm, golden legs comfortably. Julian massaged Elim’s neck ridges some more, then pulled back on them slightly.

“Lean back against me.”

Elim did as Julian directed. He was surprised to find the warm touch of Julian’s erection against his backbone comforting somehow. He relaxed was Julian massaged his chest. Letting the sensations wash over him.

“Now put some of this lube on your preferred hand.” Julian handed Elim the lubricant again.

Elim squeezed a liberal amount onto his hand. Julian reached around with his corresponding hand and rubbed it all over the smooth palm of the grey hand, making sure that his own was coated as well. He then directed their hands towards Elim’s penis.

“We’ll do this together.” Julian laced his long, slender fingers between the thicker grey ones. “You’re in charge. I’ll just follow your lead.”

Elim nodded. He gripped his penis lightly. It was an odd sensation to feel another person helping, was that the word, him with this usually solo act. He started to move his hand up and down the shaft slowly. Julian’s warmer hand felt wonderful against his member.

“If at any point you feel comfortable, you can hand control over to me.” Julian whispered into the ridged ear. “All you have to do is start relaxing your hand, and I’ll know you want me to take over.”

Elim nodded ever so slightly. He was rapidly becoming comfortable with this new arrangement. He gripped himself a little tighter and so did Julian. He started to pickup the pace. Julian used his free hand to stimulate his chest ridge. Elim groaned with delight. He started to relax his hand, wanting to know what it would feel like to let Julian control the movement.

As Julian took the helm, he whispered into Elim’s ear again. “Thank You.”

He then slowed the pace back down to a casual teasing speed. It felt great to Elim; the sensation was enough to drive him wild. His abdomen tensed with pleasure, anticipation, and need. Julian licked along the lower ear ridge and moved his other hand down to tease Elim’s nipple.

“Oh, yes, Julian.” Elim moaned out.

He slipped the hand holding his cock free of Julian’s, handing over complete control. Why had he ever been so worried about this? It felt wonderful.

Julian tightened the grip on his member a little bit more and started to increase the pace of the strokes. Elim arched his hips upwards towards the exquisite sensations. Julian licked his ear again.

“May I stimulate your penile ridge?” Julian asked; his voice dripped with desire.

“Yes, please.” Elim panted. “This is so…”

Julian’s hand moved slowly towards the ridge and Elim was no longer capable of words. Just the idea that Julian was about to touch him there sent waves of pleasure through his entire body. He would surely come at the slightest touch.

Julian slowed his stroking and stopped at the base of Elim’s penis gripping it a little tighter. Then with his other hand he started to stroke the penile ridge softly. Elim moaned longingly and tried to thrust into Julian’s hand.

“Please. That feels… I want to…” He managed between heaving pants.

Julian stimulated the ridge more firmly. His other hand started slow strokes up and down the swollen flesh in his hand. He quickly picked up the pace. Julian smiled into the side of Elim’s face and kissed the check firmly.

“You’re so beautiful right now, Elim.” Julian had never felt so gratified by pleasuring a lover before. “I’m nearly ready to come just from watching and hearing you.”

Elim moaned and growled with raw pleasure. Then his whole body tensed. The heat that had been building in his whole body rushed to just behind his penile ridge. He thrust into Julian’s hand once and nearly roared with delight. His semen shot out over his stomach and chest in spurts. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

Julian watched the side of Elim’s face as the orgasm began. The emotions that crossed it were beautiful to see. The man’s eyes were closed tight. And his face had taken on a look of pleasure that he’d never expected to glimpse. Julian moved his hand up and down the penis slowly coaxing out the last few drops of semen.

Elim relaxed against Julian as the mind-blowing effects of the orgasm started to abate. He was distinctly aware of Julian’s hand still holding his penis in a tender manner. He was also intensely aware of the burning hot penis against back. He panted for a few seconds before speaking.

“That was the most… wonderful sensation I’ve ever felt.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Julian smiled into Elim’s soft, black hair. “Are you ready for more?”

“I want to bring you pleasure.”

Elim turned onto his side between Julian’s legs. Julian opened them more to accommodate the change. Elim ran his fingers lightly over Julian’s penis. It jumped slightly.

“I’m glad.” Julian groaned at the continued hesitant touches. “Why don’t we do both at once?”

“If you’d like.” Garak replied. “How would you like us to do so?”

He massaged Julian’s scrotum. The skin was very soft and lightly furred. Elim enjoyed how it felt against his fingers.

Julian groaned and squirmed. The man was an amazing tease. He put his hand over Elim’s to still its motions. He sat up more so that Elim was now leaning a little awkwardly against him. Elim shifted so that his head was pillowed on Julian’s thigh.

“There are a couple of ways. There’s grinding, or we could masturbate each other, or oral stimulation.” Julian stroked the soft hair.

“I don’t know if I want to take you into my mouth.” Garak hesitated afraid of offending Julian.

“That’s fine. It takes a little while to get used to the idea, and some people never like giving oral pleasure.”

Julian thought for a second. Elim was definitely more relaxed now. Maybe he would be comfortable with being pleasured orally now.

“I could pleasure you orally while you pleasure me with your hand.” He suggested. “If you’d like.”

“Would you enjoy…?” Elim very much wanted to pleasure Julian.

“If you are willing, then yes; I’d enjoy the experience immensely.”

“Then I’d like to try that.” He decided.

Julian shifted out from under Elim and rolled the man onto his back again. He looked at the light grey, sticky semen that was drying on the sculpted torso. He pulled the sheet loose and used it to remove most of the semen.

“We’ll be creating more shortly.” He smiled at the man who had been watching his work intently. “Are you ready?”

Elim nodded and reached his hand towards Julian’s inner thigh. Julian shifted onto all fours and turned so that thighs were near Elim’s shoulder. Elim watched not sure how to react.

“I think the easiest way will be for me to straddle your chest. We should both have easy access then.” Julian turned his head and glanced at Elim.

“Alright.” Elim removed his hand from Julian’s thigh.

Julian straddled the broad chest and leaned down over the cool grey stomach. Elim pulled his arms free from between his sides and Julian’s warm, slender legs. Julian lifted himself up onto all fours again. Elim wrapped his right arm around Julian’s leg and grasped the firm penis lightly.

“Is that comfortable for you?” Julian asked; no point starting only to realize the position wouldn’t work.

Elim stroked the penis firmly as a reply. Julian shivered slightly and smiled. Elim was a natural at pleasuring. He felt the other hand cup his testicles lightly.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Julian finally bent his head down and carefully licked a circle around the tip of the amazingly hard member. He paused to check Elim’s response. The hand on his penis had stilled and the body below him tense, but the light pants told him that these were signs of pleasure.

“Did you like that?” He checked anyway.

“Yes, your mouth is so warm and moist.” Elim was still for a moment.

“So I should continue?” Julian teased him.

“Please.” He sighed.

Julian dipped his head again and licked up and down the large penis a few times, coating it thoroughly with saliva. He felt Elim resume stroking his member. The sensation was wonderful. He swallowed the head of the penis and sucked lightly, very careful to keep his teeth away from the sensitive flesh.

Elim growled with pleasure. His body was tense with renewed pleasure. He reached around with his left hand and found Julian’s nipple. He rubbed and teased it until it was erect while slowly stroking the flesh in his other hand. Julian moaned with pleasure. The sound sent waves of delightful heat down Elim’s spine.

Julian released the member and turned his head in order to access the penile ridge. He licked it gently. Elim lifted his hips in an attempt to increase the contact. Julian obliged him. He licked the ridge more firmly from one end to the other. Elim started to pant and moan again. He increased the speed of his strokes on Julian’s member.

Elim moved his hand from Julian’s nipple back around his side and down the smooth back. He trailed it down the spine and back around to the scrotum. Julian wiggled and thrust his hips slightly. Elim’s hand paused against the testicles. His eyes closed as the sensation of Julian’s mouth sucking firmly on the edge of his penile ridge rendered him incapable of thought.

“Julian,” he moaned. “Oh, please.”

The sensations were so exquisite. Julian used his thumbs to massage the hip ridges right next to his hand. The added sensation was too much for Elim. His orgasm was sudden and powerful. Julian felt the semen trickle through his hair.

Elim panted. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t…”

Julian cut him off. “Don’t be. It was beautiful to experience you coming that way.” Julian paused before adding. “Besides you have one or two more left before this session is over.”

With that Julian took Elim’s whole member into his mouth in one quick motion. Elim was unable to respond verbally. His penis felt even more sensitive having not recovered from the previous orgasm. He pumped Julian’s penis feverishly, and fondled the testicles gently.

Julian hummed with pleasure and began to thrust into the hand as his own orgasm began to build. He bobbed up and down Elim’s member at an increasing rate. He could feel the heat building at the base of his spine. He tried to hold off. He wanted to enjoy the pleasure longer. Elim cupped his testicles a little firmer. Julian came hard. Spraying both their chests and stomachs with his seed. He lifted his head up, panting towards the ceiling.

After a moment, he collected himself enough to continue pleasuring Elim. He dipped his head again and took the member completely into his mouth. He sucked hard while tightening and relaxing his throat muscles around the penis. Elim bucked and released his seed for a third time. Julian swallowed twice to take all.

Julian released Elim’s softening member. He panted for a moment, his arms trembling. He slowly untangled himself from Elim and turned around to face him. There was a grin on the man’s face that surely reflected his own.

“That was wonderful.” Julian clasped onto the man’s sticky chest.

They held each other as the after effects of the orgasm wore off. Elim could feel Julian’s still hard member against his stomach. His penis hardened some more in response. He rolled them both over so that Julian was below him.

Without a word he started to grind against Julian. They were still very wet. Julian groaned with delight and closed his eyes. He reached up and rubbed the muscled form above him.

Elim hummed with delight. He made circular motions with his hips. A pleasant tingling sensation ran through both of their tired forms. Julian started to make circles with his own hips. Elim leaned down and initiated a slow, tender kiss. They continued this way until slowly Julian began to mount the summit of orgasm. He pulled away from the exquisite lips.

“Elim.” He moaned against the man’s mouth.

“Julian.”

Elim thrust a little more firmly as he felt Julian tense. After a few strokes he felt warm fluid flowing against his penis and stomach. The warmth was wonderful.

“Elim.” Julian sighed happily.

Elim thrust a little faster as his orgasm built. The sound of his name on Julian’s lips was enough to push him over the peak. More fluid flowed between them. Elim finished and then rolled off of Julian, not wanting to put his full weight on the slender frame.

Julian rolled onto his side grinning at Elim. “You were wonderful.”

Elim looked the man up and down, smiling before glancing at his own form.

“Is it always this messy?”

They both nearly laughed as Elim touched the drying semen in Julian’s hair.

“No, not always. We should probably clean up.” Julian paused and looked at Elim mischievously. “Unless you want more?”

“Not right this moment.” His penis was slowly refolding.

Julian got the sheet he’d used earlier to clean up a bit. He removed most of the semen from Elim’s torso and started cleaning his own. Elim used one corner to remove some from Julian’s hair. After they’d cleaned up as best they could where they were, Julian got up and disposed of the sheet.

“Why don’t we put clean bed linens on the bed and then take a shower?” Julian asked.

“Why not shower first? Elim didn’t care for the sticky sensation on his stomach. It was making his new itch slightly.

“I hate getting all cleaned up and then having to deal with a mess.” Julian shrugged.

“It won’t take long to remake the bed, and I can see your point. It’s rather frustrating to leave a relaxing shower to find a messy bed.” Garak agreed.

They stripped the dirty sheets and replaced them with clean ones quickly. Julian replicated two extra large bath towels and two washcloths. He started a water shower, knowing that Elim would enjoy it more than a sonic shower.

“I get a monthly allotment of water for showering and such. If I don’t use it, it rolls over to the next month.” Julian explained. “If you ever want to take a water shower, feel free.”

Elim smiled disbelievingly at Julian.

“I never use the monthly allotment. I rarely have the time to enjoy a real water shower or bath. I’ve got quite a build up of unused water credit actually.” Julian smiled to himself. “I’d be happy to know you’re enjoying it. I’ll give you a code to get in here, so you can use it any time you want.”

Elim smiled lovingly at Julian. He was such a generous man. “Hopefully, we can enjoy quite a few together.”

“I’d like that very much.” Julian rubbed Elim’s arm. “Is this warm enough for you?”

Elim checked the water temperature. “It will do.”

“I can handle it a little warmer if you’d prefer.” Julian added quickly. “I’d still be comfortable.”

“I’d prefer it as warm as you can comfortably get it.”

Julian raised the temperature and then got in making room for Elim. The man followed him and sighed. The water splashing against his scales was invigorating.

Julian watched as Elim closed his eyes and dipped his head back so that the water ran down his neck ridges and chest. The water gave the grey skin a silver shimmering appearance that was very flattering. Julian smiled before he stepped forward and embraced the man.

“You are so beautiful.” Julian whispered into the ridged ear.

Elim hugged him back. “Not as beautiful as you, my dear.”

Julian sighed happily before turning his head and kissing the talented lips. Elim returned the kiss, but ended it quickly. He smiled at Julian’s slightly lost look.

“Let’s get cleaned up first. My new scales are beginning to itch, a rather unpleasant sensation.”

“Alright.” Julian reached for a bottle of body wash. “Is there any special way I should clean them?”

Elim laughed amusedly. “I’m quite capable of bathing myself, Doctor.”

“I know, but I like to wash my partner when we share a shower.” Julian smiled sheepishly. “It’s a social grooming hold over.”

Elim continued to look amused.

“It’s nice, really. But, you could wash me if you’d prefer. I don’t have too…”

“I’ll try this ‘social grooming.’ It sounds rather similar to the shedding ritual.”

“Well, not that important. It’s just something that many humans like to engage in; a way of showing that we care for our partners.” Julian poured a small amount of soap onto his hand. “Now, anything I need to know about cleaning scales?”

“Generally, no. Just don’t scrub them against the grain.” Elim took the bottle and applied some soap to his own hand. “What about you? Anything special to know?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Julian thought for a second. “Just that my skin is more delicate than Cardassian skin.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Elim rubbed his hands together and created a good lather.

Elim started to diligently clean Julian from neck to feet, avoiding his groin region. Julian returned the favor. By the time they had finished rubbing each other down in the hot, steamy shower their erections were firm once again. The swollen members bumped together pleasantly as they rinsed each other off.

“I should wash your hair before we get too excited again.” Elim reached for the bottle of shampoo.

“Let me wash yours first.” He gently removed the bottle from Elim’s hands. “I want to show you something.”

Julian’s enigmatic comment had Elim interested. The man was so sexy when he got truly mysterious. Elim turned towards the water so Julian could access his hair.

At first, Julian only scrubbed Elim’s scalp with the pleasant smelling shampoo. Then he moved his hands and started rubbing the engorged neck ridges. Elim sighed happily before collecting himself.

“Julian, I need to wash your hair before we get going again.” He tried to turn, but the hands stilled him. “It’s full of semen.” He smiled amusedly.

“All in good time. I’m going to show you how humans mix pleasure and grooming.” Julian whispered into the sudsy ear. “Now, don’t get nervous.”

“Often when someone says that to me, I should be getting very concerned.” Elim remarked a little too quickly.

“Well, I’m not somebody.” Julian returned before continuing with his previous thought. “I’m going to rub my penis between your thighs, but I won’t try to penetrate you in anyway. At the most, I’ll rub against the opening, but nothing more.”

Julian kept up the massage, but he started moving his hands down towards the chest ridges and nipples. His hands paused before moving back up to the hair. He really should rinse it first.

“Does that sound good to you, Elim?” Julian wanted to make sure he was okay with the idea.

“As long as you don’t… I don’t think I’m ready to be penetrated.” Elim hesitantly answered.

“I won’t.” Julian reassured him as he finished rinsing the shimmering black hair.

Julian spread his legs a little wider so that he was low enough to thrust between Elim’s thighs. He rubbed the neck ridges some more and slowly inserted his member between Elim’s legs.

“Oh, that feels nice.” Julian sighed. “You can try this next if you like.”

Julian pulled out. He moved his hands down Elim’s back and cupped the firm cheeks. He pulled then apart slightly.

“Julian?” Elim’s voice trembled slightly.

“It’s okay. Relax. Have I ever not kept my word to you?” Julian understood the alarm Elim was feeling.

“No.” Elim answered.

Julian slowly thrust forwards again, the top of his penis just touching tight cleft. It felt so good to have his penis rub between Elim’s cheeks. He moved his hands around to the man’s front and upwards towards the chest.

Elim jerked slightly at the first contact out of surprise. But, it had felt good. He relaxed a little. Julian’s arms were surrounding him comfortingly. After a few more slow thrusts, he decided that he really liked the sensation.

“That’s nice.” Elim sighed.

“Yes.” Julian agreed.

He started to tease Elim’s nipples again. This caused the man to tighten up around Julian’s member. He thrust a little quicker, and pinched the nipples lightly.

Elim started to move in time with Julian. He wanted Julian to come to orgasm between his legs. The thought alone made his penis jump slightly.

“I like the way you feel between my legs, Julian.” He turned his head just enough to kiss Julian’s beautiful mouth.

“I like the feel of being between your legs.” Julian replied after the kiss broke.

He thrust faster while licking and sucking on Elim’s neck ridge. They were both moaning with pleasure soon afterwards. It only took a few more quick thrusts and Julian was over the peak. His come shot from between Elim’s legs and hit the shower wall. He sighed contentedly and leaned against Elim’s strong back.

“That was so good.” Julian spoke into Elim’s shoulder.

Elim was smiling happily. “Your inarticulate sounds of pleasure were music to my ears.”

“Give me a second, and we’ll trade places.” Julian sighed; he was still holding Elim soundly.

Elim patted his hands. “Take your time.”

It only took a few seconds. Julian released the hug and stood up. They had fun attempting to maneuver around each other in the tight space with two hard erections.

“I’ll wash your hair first.”

Elim once again picked up the shampoo bottle. He scrubbed the soft, curly, brown hair thoroughly; he made sure that there wasn’t any of his seed remaining. He wanted to rub between Julian’s legs, but thought that lubricant would be wise. Julian might be able to get along with just water, but he was more sensitive.

“Do you having anything I can use for lube?” He whispered into Julian’s ear.

“Yes, it’s in the medicine cabinet. I’ll go get it.”

Julian scrambled out of the shower and retrieved a bottle of clear liquid. Leaving a cool breeze. Elim shivered slightly. He re-entered quickly, and closed the shower door.

“This is designed for use in the shower. May I?” Julian gestured towards the dark charcoal colored shaft. “It won’t get washed off by the water.”

Elim nodded. Julian applied a liberal amount to his hand before closing the lid and sitting the bottle on the shower’s ledge. He rubbed his hands together, warming the lubricant before enclosing one hand around the base gently and rubbing along the length. As soon as there was enough room, he placed his other hand around the base and brought it down the full length.

He continued to alternate his hands. Elim began to breath heavily. Julian’s touches felt so good. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Julian stopped after he had gotten Elim well oiled. The man opened his eyes and looked at Julian in disappointment. Julian turned around and opened his legs invitingly.

Elim hesitated for a moment before stepping close to Julian. He carefully positioned his member and slowly thrust between the warm, lightly muscled thighs. His member bumped lightly against Julian’s scrotum. Elim pulled back.

“Is it okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No.” Julian sighed and leaned against the wall, preparing to enjoy the teasing pleasure. “It felt good. Please continue.”

Elim did as asked. He thrust a few more times very slowly. Julian continued to make happy sighing noises against the wall.

Feeling more comfortable with this new type of intercourse, Elim placed his hands on Julian’s hips and massaged them as he continued to rock his hips slowly in an out. It felt so good. He slowly moved his hands around so that he was massaging the golden cheeks. He pulled them apart slightly.

“Yes.” Julian hissed in anticipation. “Please, thrust against my cleft. It’s been so long.”

Elim complied cautiously. The sensation became more intense. It was now hot and tight. He groaned with pleasure. Julian flexed and Elim thrust harder.

“That felt good.” He panted.

Julian did it again, this time while thrusting back. Elim moved his hands up along the sides of Julian’s back. He picked up the speed of his thrusts. He loved the feel of his penis bumping repeatedly against Julian’s testicles. He moved his hands to grip Julian’s shoulders.

“Oh, yes.” Julian cried. Please rub me harder.”

Elim changed the angle of his thrusts so that he was making firmer contact with Julian’s cleft. The man pushed back twice and then jerked forward splattering more come against onto the wall.

A few strokes later Elim followed coating Julian’s testicles and the insides of his legs. He leaned down over Julian and started to catch his breath. He put his arms around Julian. He ran his hands down Julian’s chest and stomach. He bumped the softening penis.

“I thought you said that you could keep up?” Elim reached between Julian’s legs and cupped his now sticky scrotum.

Julian started to harden again. “Yes, but I’m two to your one.”

“Will you be okay for more?” Elim had caught his breath now.

“One maybe two more.” Julian reached around gripped Elim’s bottom.

“Will you penetrate me? It’s been so long.”

Elim’s member twitched at the thought. Julian felt the twitch and flexed teasingly. Elim was a little unsure, but really wanted to all the same.

“You’ll have to teach me.” He spoke into the center of Julian’s shoulder blades.

“Don’t worry. It’s easy.” Julian reached down and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. “You’ll need to prepare me first.”

He twisted his arm around so that Elim could take the lubricant from him. Elim took the bottle. Julian folded his arm against the wall and placed his head in the crook. It had been so long. He was now bent forward enough to expose himself to Elim fully.

“Rub some of that onto my cleft. Then carefully work a slicked finger into it to rub some lubricant inside.” Julian relaxed and waited for the touches.

Elim applied some of the lubricant to his first two fingers, closed the bottle, and sat it back down on the ledge. The oily stuff was very cool on his fingers. He was glad that Julian had warmed the stuff before applying it to his member.

“Should I warm it first? It’s quite cool.” Elim was becoming very hesitant again.

“I like it either way.” Julian smiled into his arm; it was so cute the way Elim was unsure and a bit lost, very uncharacteristic.

It seemed he would have to be in charge even while on bottom, at least for tonight. He reached back around with his free arm and found Elim’s hand. He gently guided it to his cleft.

“Just relax. I’ll tell you if something needs to change.” His smile could be heard in the way he said these words. “I promise.”

The first stroke of Elim’s fingers was so gentle and cautious. Julian continued to touch Elim’s hand, but didn’t try to direct his motions any longer. He had brought the hand forward to give permission. Now, he kept it there for reassurance. As soon as Elim got comfortable, he would remove its presence.

Elim was decidedly out of his element. He wasn’t sure why he felt hesitant with this action. He had just been rubbing his member here moments earlier. He stroked the area again, this time more firmly. The stroke elicited a sigh for Julian.

He stroked it a few more times making sure to coat the area completely. Julian removed his hand after the second stroke and continued to make sighing sounds. Elim decided that he rather liked how his touch was affecting the man in front of him.

He pushed against the opening experimentally with his middle finger. Julian moaned with joy. He hadn’t expected Elim to advance with any hesitation.

The finger slipped in easily. Julian was warm inside. Elim pushed in a little further.

“Yes.” Julian sighed. “That feels good. Move it around a bit, so that you get the lube everywhere.”

“Like this?” He twisted his finger around a bit while moving it in and out.

“Oh, yes.” Julian had to work not to start thrusting back. “Elim! That feels great.”

Elim continued a little faster. It felt wonderful to be able to give pleasure to another. Julian took a few breaths, trying to control his enthusiasm; he still needed to guide Elim through this new experience. Still his penis was very hard, and his cleft was aching for more.

“You will need to add another finger, and stretch me a little next.” Julian started to pant.

Elim didn’t hesitate nearly as much this time. His forefinger paused against the cleft for a moment before he started pushing it in with the other. He moved very slowly, there was more resistance than the first. When it was to the second knuckle, he stopped.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No. It feels very good.” Julian moved his hips a little to encourage Elim. “You need to make scissoring motions with them to stretch me.”

Julian smiled at the endearing cautiousness.

Elim still didn’t move.

“I’ll tell you if it hurts.” He reassured.

Elim made a scissoring motion with his fingers carefully.

“That’s it. Just like that. It feels good.”

Elim did the motions a few more times, slowly. He was surprised to discover that Julian’s cleft seemed to be opening wider. He pulled his fingers in and out as he made the scissor gesture experimentally.

“Oh, yes.” Julian sighed. “I’m ready. You might want to reapply some lubricant to yourself.”

Elim removed his fingers completely. He looked at his penis for a second and decided that more lubricant couldn’t hurt. He warmed the cool stuff in his hands before applying it to his member.

Elim finished lubricating himself and hesitated. He looked at Julian spread wide before him. It was hard to believe that this was happening to him. He placed his hands on Julian’s hips, positioning himself.

Elim’s member nudged the opening. Julian sighed. He had thought for a moment there that Elim might not be ready, that he wouldn’t start. The head slid in easily.

Elim stopped as soon as he found resistance. He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to hurt Julian. He was suddenly feeling a little panicky. He stroked Julian’s back with one hand.

What if I hurt Julian? What was I thinking? I have no idea what I’m doing. The thoughts were running through his mind in an endless loop.

Julian felt the tension in the body behind him. “Elim?”

“I… I don’t want to hurt you.” He struggled to regain control.

“Elim, relax.” Julian was at once commanding and soothing. “You’ll do fine.”

“But, I don’t know what…”

“It’s fine. Everyone is a little nervous the first time, unsure what to do. But, you’ve got me. And, it’s not my first time.” Julian reached back with one arm and put a hand on Elim’s hip. “Trust me.”

Elim’s body had begun to relax as he listened to Julian’s words. “I trust you.”

“Good.” Julian brought his hand back around. “I’m going to make this easier for you. All I want you to do is not panic. I promise you’re not going to hurt me.”

Julian pushed back onto Elim slowly. The member slide into him, stretching him wonderfully. He moaned as it rubbed his prostate gland. He sighed as his cheeks made contact with Elim’s body. The penile ridge rubbed him in a very stimulating way. With all the restraint he could muster, Julian waited.

Elim loved the way his penis felt inside Julian. The man was even warmer on the inside. And, he was tight, but soft at the same time. It felt like his member belonged there. Why had it been so hard for him earlier?

“It feels right.” Elim expelled. “We fit.”

“Yes,” Julian smiled at the amazed tone. “I told you.”

“Can I move? I won’t hurt…”

Julian nearly chuckled. “Please, Elim. Please move. You won’t hurt me. I really want you to…”

Julian finished with a sigh. Elim had started to move. He was making careful little thrusts in and out. It was very pleasant and very teasing.

Elim wanted to move more. His member ached for more stimulation. But, he still didn’t dare. He could control himself for now. Julian clinched; it sent shivers through Elim’s body.

“If you do that, I won’t be able to control myself.” Elim panted.

“Good. I’m tired of your teasing me.” Julian replied seductively. “Loose control; thrust into me hard and fast. I want you.”

Julian pulled forward quickly and then thrust back suddenly. He ended the motion by clenching down again. Elim almost roared in response.

“That,” he began to make long deep thrusts, “felt so good.” He purred.

Julian was glad that he finally managed to get Elim going. He thrust in counter to Elim, so that each time was a little deeper and Elim was almost coming completely out. It was a glorious sensation. They were both panting and moaning.

Julian hadn’t been penetrated in so long; he had forgotten how wonderful it felt. He was already building to climax with just penetration. Elim changed his angle of entry, and Julian moaned into his arm. The sweet spot was being rubbed vigorously. He came a moment later.

“Elim! Oh, Elim.” He panted. “So, good. So… good.”

Elim stopped when he heard his name. He was deep inside Julian. He wanted more. He had been so close. He leaned over Julian and brought a hand around to cup his penis. The man was still hard.

“Does this mean we can continue?” He used one finger to tease Julian’s balls.

“Yes.” Julian turned his head so that he could kiss Elim. “I want you to come inside me. I want you to come several times.”

Elim kissed him a second time. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Julian responded by twisting his hips. Elim responded automatically. The motion surprised him. It rubbed his penile ridge in just the right way. He moaned.

Julian thrilled at the sound of Elim moaning in his ear. He continued to move his hips in small circles. Elim had stated to thrust into him again, short, quick thrusts this time.

Julian clenched and unclenched, causing Elim to growl happily. Julian began to thrust onto him, picking up the pace. Elim followed suit one arm still wrapped around Julian and cupping him pleasantly.

Julian turned his head and kissed Elim deeply. Elim had been quickly building to a peak; the additional pleasure caused by Julian’s kiss sent him over into orgasm. He thrust deeply and came.

“That’s one.” Julian smiled mock innocence at him.

Elim gripped his member a little tighter. Julian squirmed pleasantly. “That’s two and you know it.”

“Well, maybe. But I want to see if you can do four.” Julian moved his hips again.

Elim thrust slowly in response. “Three not enough for you.” He sounded amused.

“I don’t think I will ever get enough of hearing you pant and moan and growl with pleasure as you pound into me.” Julian whispered seductively.

Elim moaned. The words were so erotic. He released Julian’s member and then gripped it’s base.

“If I do four, you are too.” Elim pumped the warm, moist penis in time with his thrusts.

“For you, I’ll try.” Julian kissed him again quickly before resting his head back on his arm.

Elim thrust slow and deep once before changing to quick short thrusts that stimulated Julian’s prostate wonderfully. It only took moments before Julian was spurting his seed against the shower wall again.

Elim released Julian’s softening member and stood. He placed his hands onto the smooth golden hips. He started to thrust deep and fast.

Julian recovered from his latest orgasm. He made a quick circular movement each time Elim’s ridge was against him. The motion elicited a sigh or moan each time.

Elim felt the heat building through his body. The teasing caresses of his penile ridge sent little intense spurts of pleasure straight to his groin. He stopped the long thrusts in favor of short ones that kept his penile ridge close to Julian. The continuous rubbing caused the pleasure to center behind his groin.

He pulled out far once then thrust deep and hard. Lights exploded behind his closed eyelids as he released more seed into Julian. He leaned over Julian again.

He reached around and began to stroke Julian’s soft member. If he was fast he might be able to go one more time. He was tried to catch his breath.

“This is for you.” Elim whispered into Julian’s back.

Julian squirmed at the touch. He wasn’t sure that he’d be able to come again. He was surprised that his penis started to get hard in response to Elim’s ministrations.

“Only if you want to, Elim.” Julian responded lovingly.

“I want to give you the pleasure of hearing my pleasure as we couple together.”

Julian was touched by the man’s desire to please him. He moved his hips slowly the way Elim liked. He could tell that this time was going to be slower.

Elim moaned into Julian’s back. He rolled his hips forward and back in a lazy rhythm. It was all he could muster. His hand moved over Julian’s penis at a similarly slow pace.

Julian made sounds of intense pleasure as his orgasm built. He was experiencing pleasure bordering on pain. He could tell that he was about to experience his first dry orgasm. He’d never come this many times in so short a time span.

Julian moaned as it began. His member jerked with pleasure and he tensed against the intensity of the dry orgasm. It was so wonderful that it almost hurt. Julian became blissfully unaware for a short time as he rode the waves back down to reality.

The tightening around his member caused Elim to thrust a little more firmly. The combination of the faster thrusts, the tightness, and Julian’s satisfied moans brought Elim to orgasm very soon after Julian.

Elim felt sated in a way that he had never felt before. He was also completely exhausted and spent. He lolled against Julian panting and trying to catch his breath.

Julian was finally managed to speak. “That was… the most intense orgasm… I’ve ever had.”

“Hum.” Elim agreed; it was all he could muster.

 

They remained as they were with the water beating over them for a few minutes. Julian was gaining some energy again slowly. Elim was nearly asleep.

“I can feel you unfolding inside me.” Julian was gleeful. “It feels nice.”

“Hum.”

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Julian smiled at the literalness of the statement.

“I think I might…” Elim mused sleepily.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Julian arched his back a bit. “We need to get cleaned up and into bed. Then you can go to sleep.”

“I’m fine right h…” he yawned, “here.”

“Elim, we can’t sleep here.”

“Why not?” Elim sounded like a tired child.

“Because we’ll fall.” Julian tried not to laugh at his exhausted partner. “Now, come on, stand up.”

Julian managed to move enough to rouse Elim. He lifted of Julian enough so that Julian could maneuver out from under him. Elim stumbled and nearly fell without Julian to lean against.

Julian caught him. “You really are exhausted, aren’t you?”

Elim leaned against Julian and laid his head against the man’s shoulder sleepily. “Yes.”

“Alright. You just relax there, but don’t fall asleep. I’ll get us cleaned up.”

Julian turned them so that he could reach the soap. He managed with only a slight bit of difficulty to scrub them both down. He had to keep nudging Elim to keep him from falling asleep completely. Finally, he got them rinsed off. It was a little difficult to turn the water off, but he managed.

Julian opened the door. The cool breeze that resulted roused Elim enough that he was able to step out of the shower with Julian’s help. Julian grabbed one of the large towels and wrapped it around both of them.

Elim nuzzled against Julian’s neck. “Now, don’t go to sleep just yet.”

It seemed the warmth caused by being wrapped in a towel with a warm mammalian had a sleep inducing effect on Elim. Julian toweled them off briskly. They were a bit damp, but he wasn’t concerned at the moment. He wanted to get Elim into bed before he really did nod off completely.

Julian kept the towel around them as he slowly walked them into the bedroom. He was glad they had changed the sheets before the shower. He managed to sit Elim down on the side of the bed.

Julian removed the towel from around them with only a small amount of difficulty; Elim had sat down on part of the towel. Then he lay Elim down, and lifted his legs onto the bed. Elim rolled onto his side and nuzzled into the pillow without opening his eyes.

Julian went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside Elim. The man awoke enough to move close and cuddle Julian. Julian reached down and pulled the covers up around both of them.

“I love you, Elim.” He kissed the man’s forehead.

“…ou, too.” Elim mumbled before falling into a deep contented sleep.

Julian fell asleep a little while later entangled with the most beautiful man he’d ever met.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
